Basic fluid lenses have been known since about 1958, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,101, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. More recent examples may be found in “Dynamically Reconfigurable Fluid Core Fluid Cladding Lens in a Microfluidic Channel” by Tang et al., Lab Chip, 2008, vol. 8, p. 395, and in WIPO publication WO2008/063442, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. These applications of fluid lenses are directed towards photonics, digital phone and camera technology, and microelectronics.
Fluid lenses have also been proposed for ophthalmic applications (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,085,065, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). In all cases, the advantages of fluid lenses, such as a wide dynamic range, ability to provide adaptive correction, robustness, and low cost have to be balanced against limitations in aperture size, possibility of leakage, and consistency in performance. Power adjustment in fluid lenses has been effected by injecting additional fluid into a lens cavity, by electrowetting, application of ultrasonic impulse, and by utilizing swelling forces in a cross-linked polymer upon introduction of a swelling agent such as water.
The advantages of fluid lenses, such as a wide dynamic range, ability to provide adaptive correction, robustness, and low cost have to be balanced against limitations in aperture size, possibility of leakage, and consistency in performance.